


The Blower of the Horn

by IonaNineve



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Mild Language, Randomness, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaNineve/pseuds/IonaNineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Styles does something stupid. And a certain midshipman gets to live up to his name. Because we all know it needed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blower of the Horn

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't resist writing this.

It had begun as a quiet evening aboard the Indy, it would not remain so. The retiring crewmen were preparing for the twilight antics that would burn off what remained of their energies before sleep.

The usual, and rather ramshackle band assembled their instruments. It wasn’t long until the evening stillness was broken by the off key singing of crewmen. Tonight, however, the norman chaos would have the musical addition of one crewman Styles. 

Just around the time when the officers had gone to their hammocks for the night, Styles brought out his new gain. Earlier that day the cap of a powder horn had cracked, once the broken part was removed it made for an instrument of unique sound. Its piercing blasts added to the ruckus below deck, as well as to its volume.

In the officers’ quarters the noise had escalated to disturbing. “What is that infernal racket?”

“The men, Mr. Bowles.” Hether informed.

“Well someone go put an end to it, Hornblower.”

“Sir?”

“Just go, Horatio.” Archie pleaded, seeking sleep.

Reluctantly Horatio removed himself from slumber and made his way to the source of the disturbance. “Cease this racket, would you!” The music and voices stopped and a horde of faces turned toward the midshipman. From the silence there sounded a blast, attracting the attention of all. At the center of this attention stood Styles. “Styles!”

“Sorry.”

“Dispose of that infernal instrument.”

“Yes sir.”

“If I may sir,” Matthews began, with his usual saluting gesture. “Would you like to have a go at it?”

A cry rose from the assembled crew egging Horatio on, as Styles held out the horn.

“Alright, alright.” He relented, and the silence returned. “Why not?” Horatio accepted the makeshift instrument from Styles. Bringing it to his lips, he breathed out a blast. He lowered it, chuckling lightly with amusement.

“Mr. Hornblower!” A stern voice came from above and the midshipman froze, looking up to meet the eyes of the speaker. “Living up to your name, are you?”

“Umm…” Horatio stammered a moment looking between his captain and the horn in his hands. “Sorry sir.”

“Do us all a favor, Mr. Hornblower, get rid of that. And for God’s sake, man, go to sleep.” Scolding delivered he turned to leave the speechless midshipman. Pellew let a small smile creep onto his lips as he returned to his cabin.


End file.
